Einmal sehen wir uns wieder
|year = 1961 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 13th |points = 3 |previous = Bonne nuit ma chérie |next = Zwei kleine Italiener}} Einmal sehen wir uns wieder was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes, performed by Lale Andersen, who was arguably that year's most established and well-known artist, not only in Europe but worldwide. The song is a ballad, with Andersen farewelling her lover and promising that they will see each other again "maybe...next year". The song was performed eighth on the night following Sweden and preceding France. At the close of voting, it had received 3 points, placing 13th. Lyrics German/French= Überall auf der Welt fällt der Abschied schwer Und das Herz tut manchmal weh Manches Wort, das man sagt Glaubt man selbst nicht mehr Lebe wohl, adieu Noch ein Lächeln – ein Kuss Noch ein winken – ein Gruß Und ein Schiff fährt hinaus Und mit ihm das Glück Doch die Hoffnung bleibt zurück Einmal sehen wir uns wieder Und vielleicht schon übers Jahr Einmal sehen wir uns wieder Dann wird alles so wie es war Darum glaub an unsre Liebe Mag auch noch so viel gescheh’n Irgendwo, irgendwann, denke immer daran Werden wir uns wiederseh’n Und der Sonntag war grau, und der Himmel schwer Und der Regen schlug aufs Dach Und die Straße entlang bis hinab zum Meer Sah ich dir vom Fenster nach Soviel Liebe – vorbei Soviel Träume – vorbei Ich weiß nicht wo du bist, doch dein letztes Wort Klingt in meinem Herzen fort Loin, plus loin qu’au bout du monde Mon amour est près de toi Et mon cœur qui vagabonde Ne battra jamais que pour toi Darum glaub an unsre Liebe Mag auch noch so viel gescheh’n Denke immer daran, irgendwo, irgendwann Werden wir uns wiederseh’n Denke immer daran, irgendwo, irgendwann Werden wir uns wiederseh’n |-| Translation= Everywhere in the world the departure is difficult And sometimes the heart hurts All words that you say You don’t believe them yourself anymore Have a nice life, goodbye Another smile – a kiss Another wave – a greeting And a ship goes out And with it goes luck Yet hope remains We’ll see each other once again And maybe already next year We’ll see each other once again Then everything will be as it used to be That’s why I believe in our love No matter what may happen Somewhere, some day, always remember We’ll see each other again And the Sunday was grey, and the sky was heavy And the rain hammered on the roof And as you walked along the street down to the sea I was watching you from my window So much love – gone So many dreams – gone I don’t know where you are But your last words still ring in my heart Far, further than the end of the world My love is close to you And my straying heart Will never beat for anyone but you That’s why I believe in our love No matter what may happen Always remember, somewhere, some day We’ll see each other again Always remember, somewhere, some day We’ll see each other again Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:20th Century Eurovision